A Present from Gajeel
by princessoftheshadowsofdestiny
Summary: Gajeel looks for a certain mage to give her a small present


**Me: Hi again! This is a one-shot dedicated to my newest bff beta Daragon bolt! She is totally awesome and asked me to write this story for her so that is exactly what I is doing! Here is Levy and Lucy here to disclaim anything I is not the owner of!**

**Both: Hi Julia-Chan!**

**Me: ooh levy is going to get something good this story!**

**Levy: really?**

**Me: yes Lucy please tell her what she gets.**

**Lucy: Gajeel!**

**Levy: 'cheeks slowly turn red' really?**

**Both: of course! It is a gajeel/levy story so you get gajeel!**

**Levy: 'lying passed out on the floor'**

**Lucy: OMG! Levy are you okay?' scrambles over checking levy for mysterious bumps on her head'**

**Me: Lucy, Levy is absolutely fine.**

**Lucy: She is? Okay I'm good**

**Me: Lucy will you do the honors**

**Lucy: of course Julia-Chan does not own fairy tail so the lawyers can just fuck off and to the lawyers' partners in crime the IRS I paid my bills this month so stop hounding me for more cash!**

**Me: well said Lucy**

**Onward To GajeelxLevy Fluff !**

**Librarian pov**

That day in the library one of my usual customers walked in laughing her long blue hair swishing in the air as she ran in. Her hazel eyes lit up as I greeted her sweetly while she returned the 3 foot pile of books she had checked out a few days before.

I asked her why she was laughing and she replied that it was nothing so I let her go about her business. I might not have if I had known what was coming through the door after her.

**Third person pov**

A man had just walked into the library and he didn't seem like a usual character.

He had spiky feathery hair and tanned skin. He was 6 ft 5 minimum and he had a killer air about him. There was a noticeable tattoo on his arm. It was the fairy tail symbol in a metallic silver color.

Every one in the library instantly recognized the giant fairy tail mage. It was Gajeel Redfox the iron dragon slayer.

It seemed he was looking for something or someone as he stalked through the aisles, until he reached the fantasy section and seemed to disappear from everyone else's sight.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

He had been looking for the shrimpy blue haired mage and he deduced she would be at the library.

As he strode in everyone took a moment to recognize him. While they were figuring out whom he was his eyes searched for the short mage with enticing hazel eyes.

He saw a flash of blue and stalked forward heading to it.

All he wanted to do was give the shrimp a present, and she had to up and disappear on him. It had taken forever to find the freaking book that he knew she was looking for.

The title kind of inspired him a little bit though. _Beauty and the Beast _was etched in golden cursive on the cover, enticing you to read it. It had to be one of those stupid books that had only 5 copies in the world of Fiore.

He saw her skip into the fantasy section so he leisurely sauntered in, knowing that no one else in the library could see them.

The short mage was reaching up towards a high shelf towards a colorful book called _Matilda _so he reached up his studded arm and grabbed it for her.

"Gajeel, What are you doing here?" she asked quizzically, taking the small novel from his hand.

"I came to give you this," He held up the rare book, "It took forever to find the damn thing shrimp,"

"I've been looking for this! How did you find it?" she was jumping up and down with the rare novel now, hugging it to her chest.

"By wasting a weeks worth of mission time and a very vague lead from an old man that involved a lot of cash and an extremely embarrassing dragon costume that was coated in glitter," the dragon slayer replied with a groan.

"Well, that sounds like quite the disastrous sabbatical," she giggled, putting use to her hefty vocabulary.

"Hell yeah it was," he growled messing up her hair, "you owe me."

"I guess I'll give you this," She promptly pecked him on the lips.

He wasn't that surprised, she was his girlfriend after all. Therefore he was entitled to kiss her again.

"Gajeel, since you went on that huge trip we have to go on a mission now," she murmered, her eyes full of an implication.

He rolled his eyes and crouched down," Get on," She scrambled onto his back giggling.

Gajeel walked out of the fantasy section with her sitting like a queen on his back laughing up a storm. Ignoring the stares he got from the library goers he carried her through the front doors all the way to the guild.

As he entered there was an uproar of laughter about the picture posted on the wall. It was Gajeel, seen with fake horns and a tail, absolutely coated in glitter.

"Who followed me?!" was heard echoing through magnolia's streets from a blushing dragon slayer inside of the fairy tail guild, followed by equally ruatious laughter

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

**So what did you think of the fluffiness? This was made to be total short fluff so you shouldn't have expected extreme cheesy romance for this story. Thanks for reading Ja Ne!**


End file.
